1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound field simulation method and a sound field simulation apparatus utilizing a binaural regeneration in which an amplitude difference and a time difference of a sound signal heard by a listener are changed so as to be made perceptive to the listener as if a spatially imaginary sound source is moved along a three-dimensional circular orbit. More particularly, the invention relates to a sound field simulation method and a sound field simulation apparatus for demonstrating a golf swing by a learner sensing the three-dimensional circular orbit of a club head in a golf swing movement with their body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in a prior art practice method of a golf swing, there are many visual methods such as the case in which the swing is checked by watching a VTR, or by learning the swing from other person (coach) for example. In such visual methods, an ideal swing is basically imaged to a trainee of the swing to teach the trainee to swing as near as possible as to the ideal swing. Such methods are external practice methods for learning an image (ideal swing) as it is, by means of an apparatus, a teacher or a VTR.
In addition, conventionally, as a teaching method of a golf swing, weight shift is regarded as important. In such a teaching method, the swing movement is explained by a plane movement of from right to left (two-dimension). Such explanation of the swing by using a two-dimensional movement is convenient for logically explaining the swing movement because up to the present time, there is no means (method or apparatus) for creating a perception of a three-dimensional actual movement.